My Secret
by ThreeOfDiamonds
Summary: Sharon MacDonald has many secrets. Now, living as a Muggle, one of those secrets comes back to haunt her. Rated for adult language and adult content.


Title: My Secret 

Rating: R, language, violence and some sexual content.

Summary: Sharon MacDonald has many secrets. Now, living as a Muggle, one of those secrets comes back to haunt her. 

Chapter One: Just An Average Day

            My name is Sharon Elizabeth MacDonald. I'm not an exceptional person. I have faults, just like everyone else, I can be truly short tempered and I tend to speak without thinking. I work as a receptionist at St. Mary's hospital for a bunch of rehabilitation therapists. I like my job, and although it doesn't pay the salary of the CEO of Microsoft, it works for me. I have my own little flat a few blocks from St. Mary's and I live there with my cat, Tabitha. 

            I woke up this morning and got ready for work, just like any other day. I showered, dressed and ate. I left Tabitha some water and cat food, made sure I had turned my alarm clock off and left for work. I got to work at 8:00 AM and sat down at my desk. The calendar said Thursday, September 3rd. I looked at my In Box. Nothing yet, but there would be soon. Just then, the telephone rang. 

            "Hello, this is Sharon speaking, may I help you?" I asked.

            "This is Edward Mitchell," said the man on the other line. "I'm just calling to confirm my appointment with Catherine tomorrow." I took out the appointment book.

            "Yes," I said. "You have an appointment with Catherine tomorrow morning at 10:00."

            "Thank you," said Edward. He hung up. I set the phone down and the door opened. 

            "Good morning Sharon," said Jane. "How are you?"

            "I'm alright thanks," I said. "You?"

            "I'm alright," said Jane. 

            As the day wore on, I answered the telephone, filed charts, made up billing sheets, Xeroxed rehabilitation exercises and entered information onto the computer. At five o'clock, I picked up my bag to go to the market where I bought a demi – baguette, a tomato, some lettuce and a steak. I went home, put the steak in the oven and poured myself a glass of wine. Ever since my freshman year of college I had started drinking a glass of wine with dinner. It tended to make me sleep better. I washed the lettuce and made myself a small salad. I sliced up some bread, wrapped the rest in aluminum foil and put it in the refrigerator. The timer for the steak went off and I took it out of the oven. I sat down at my kitchen table and ate dinner. At 6:30 I showered and dressed in my pajamas. I went into the living room and turned on the television. I watched dull program after dull program until 10:00, when I brushed my teeth and got into bed. 

            Around midnight, I woke up and noticed two things: there was a warm presence behind me with its hand on my breast and I had to go to the bathroom. I opened one eye and turned my head. I screamed and shot out of bed to the other room, where I still hid my wand. Lying in my bed was a groggy looking Sirius Black, my ex-fiancé and convicted murderer of two friends and one cousin.  

            "Nice to see you too, Shazzer," he said, propping himself up on one elbow. 

            "Don't you fucking 'Shazzer' me!" I shouted. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

            "I'm on my way to see Remus," said Sirius. "And I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd stop shouting. You're giving me a bloody headache."

            "Oh, right and having you ruin my life was just a walk in the park for me," I said. "What? Did you figure, hey, while I'm on the way to kill my godson I'll stop off and kill the last two of my best friends?"

            "For fuck's sake Shazzer!" said Sirius. "I'm bloody innocent!"

            "Right and I'm the bloody Queen of England," I said. "I was there Sirius. I saw with my own two eyes what happened. I just wish that fucking bastard had put a memory charm on me too."

            "I swear it wasn't me," said Sirius. "It was Peter. He orchestrated the whole thing. He is the one working for Voldemort, not me…"

            "What do you mean 'is'?" I asked. Sirius had never once in his life used an improper verb for what he wanted to say. 

            "He's back," said Sirius. "He used Harry's blood and Peter's hand to bring himself back to life. He cut off his finger and blew the street up. Voldemort had given him the curse. That bloody idiot never thought of anything himself. Peter was an Animagus, him, James, Remus and me. You never wondered what Padfoot meant? Or Prongs? Or Wormtail? Or Moony? I swear to you, I would _never betray James and Lily. I loved them as much as you did. I did kill them, though. I trusted that bastard and for that I should rot in hell." I let my wand down. _

            "No," I said. "How were you to know? No, what you should rot in hell for is leaving me in the middle of the night to go see James and Lily and then never coming back."

            "I looked for Peter and was taken to Azkaban!" shouted Sirius. "I think I have a valid excuse!"

            "The street wasn't blown up until almost a week later," I said. "If you had come back – explained everything to me I could have helped you." There was a long pause during which my anger started to recede. It was Sirius. He was as handsome as ever, if a little bedraggled. "Look," I said, finally breaking the silence. "What do you need?"

            "I need a place to stay the night," said Sirius. 

            "Fine, but just the night," I said. "I'll get you some sheets and you can sleep on the couch."

            "I'd rather sleep with you," said Sirius. 

            "Absolutely not," I said.

            "Shazzer, come on," said Sirius. "I haven't been near a woman in fourteen years."

            "I don't trust you," I said. 

            "I would never…" started Sirius. 

            "You wouldn't try to seduce me?" I asked. "I know you Sirius, you've seduced every girlfriend you've had since you were sixteen. I don't trust myself to say no. I'm going to make up the couch for you and then you're going to leave right after breakfast."

            "Fine," said Sirius, looking cross. I went to one of the closets in my bedroom that I used to store linens and got out a pillow, some sheets and a blanket. I went into the closet when Sirius called to me again. "There's one more thing I think you should know," he said.

            "What?" I asked, coming from the closet and closing the door behind me. 

            "Dumbledore is getting the gang back together," said Sirius.

            "That doesn't apply to me anymore," I said. 

            "Shazzer," said Sirius. "How can you not go back? You were the best of all of us."

            "I'm living as a Muggle," I said. "I don't do magic anymore."

            "Why on earth not?" asked Sirius. 

            "It killed all of my friends – every single thing that I loved and that loved me," I said. "Why should I go back? I got burned once, I won't again." 

            "I'm here," said Sirius, looking at the bedspread. "I love you." I almost jumped on him. 

            "Sirius," I said walking towards him and placing the linens on my dresser. "It's been thirteen years. I'm not the same woman I once was." He looked up at me with those brown eyes that I had fallen in love with and I was drawn to his side by some unseen force. I saw the pain of the past thirteen years and the tears just waiting to come out. 

            "I have never stopped loving you, I could never," he said. I reached out to his hand and held it in my own. 

            "Sirius," I said. I was about to continue when he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against mine – the one thing he did that used to drive me wild. My lips tingled with the brief sensation. He sat back and I licked my lips, my eyes still closed. "Well, maybe you should sleep with me," I said. "We wouldn't want the Dementors to find you, would we?" I leaned in and kissed him again, passionately. His hand made it to the small of my back, sending shivers up my spine as my fingers tangled themselves in his unruly black hair. One of his hands tentatively made its way up underneath my t-shirt and finally cupping one of my breasts and stroking my nipple with his thumb, a high erogenous zone for me making me moan in pleasure and start to become wet. I broke apart from him and ripped the sheets back, revealing Sirius still in robes but with a highly noticeable bulge between his legs. I stripped off my t-shirt and straddled him. He reached up with both hands and started massaging my breasts, making me throb between my legs. I started to move my hips back and forth to create friction. Sirius groaned and I moved and took off his robes and his boxers, leaving him naked. I took off my panties and boxers and straddled him again, letting him enter me. He felt so good, and he felt right. In the thirteen years of not having sex with Sirius I had never found a man capable of feeling so right. I started to move my hips back and forth again, and Sirius's eyes breathing became shallow. I started shuddering and feeling flushed as the fireworks started. I started grunting short high grunts that turned into short high shouts. Finally the fireworks stopped with one big spurt and I collapsed onto Sirius, not even bothering to get off of him or get him out of me. He reached down and covered us with the sheets and I fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.  


End file.
